1. Field of the Invention
Substantial segments of the human population prefer to let their hair grow long. This concept has been particularly true of young women. In recent or modern times this concept is also true among men. In the past, many such individuals, especially women, styled their hair into a single, or occasionally a double strand and used various devices to hold them into a desired style.
Other patterns or styles for long hair included braiding the hair into one or more pigtails wherein an ornament device was used at the end of the pigtails, for example, a ribbon, metal or plastic ring to hold the bundle of hair in a single strand.
More recently, men and women allow their hair to grow long and frequently fashion their hair into a uni-sex type style, where the hair is formed into a strand of hair or ponytail.
The present invention resides in a snap on pony tail holder/anchor ring which is adapted to be placed around a lock of hair or hair strands to hold said pony tail or hair strands in a secure relationship. The pony tail holder/anchor ring has snap on means for quickly and easily securing or removing the holder/anchor ring to or from a decorative device or accessory as it surrounds a pony tail, strands of hair or dread locks. The snap on pony tail holder/anchor ring is additionally adapted to receive a variety of snap on decorative ornaments on the outside surface thereof. In an alternative mode, the anchor ring has snap on means to receive an ornament or decorative device.
2. Description of the Prior art
Numerous hair fastening devices exist for holding hair in a particular orientation on the human head and the prior art disclose and teach a variety of methods and devices for holding hair, such as, pony tails in a desired manner or fashion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,161 to Kohanek discloses a hair fastening device and method of holding hair in place. The device consists of an elongated cylindrically shaped, hair fastener which is adapted to enclose a ponytail or the like. The hair fastener has hooking means located on the interior thereof. The hair fastener is held in place by attaching the hooking means to a conventional hair-fastening device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,756 to Bilodean relates to an athletic hair tie, which consists of an elongated tubular hair sleeve constructed from a flexible material. The hair tie is suitable for encompassing the hair of a user. The hair sleeve contains a plurality of securement mechanisms situated along a length of the sleeve for securing the sleeve about and/or around the hair of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,040 to Forrest teaches a fabric hair curler which includes a receiving area for hair and elements for restraining laterally the hair placed in the receiving area. First and second fabric tie strips are positioned below restraining elements and extend laterally from opposite edges of the body with sufficient length to be in tied relationships when hair restrained by the panels in the receiving area is rolled longitudinally with the body in a curl. The design makes the hair curler easy to use, manipulate and tie and makes it comfortable to wear during waking and sleeping hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,954 to Rude discloses a hairdressing tool that consists of an ornamental device for placement in longhair arrangements. The device is constructed with a pin to prevent slippage of the device on the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,884 to Chapman et al relates to a loop strap hair tie, which is described as suitable to fasten locks of hair into ponytails, braids or dread locks. The hair tie consists of a generally planar, elongated material containing corresponding fastening surfaces at each end. The hair tie encircles a lock of hair in a belt-like fashion and fastens upon itself. The hair tie is capable of trying different amounts of hair by varying the positions the ends of the hair tie engage. The hair tie, in addition, incorporates an elastic loop and a friction pad to ensure the hair tie is securely attached and remains in position on the lock of hair. Ornamentation such as beads, jewelry, ribbon, paintings and logos may decorate the hair tie, allowing individuals to decorate their hair as well as fasten it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,171 to Goodman teaches a ponytail holder containing a relatively wide fabric ring having a tubular annulus around a central hole, including an elastic ring in the tubular annulus. The elastic ring contains a portion that is readily grasped, as by having a knob such as a bead, for pulling a loop of the elastic ring outside of the fabric ring. The fabric ring is particularly designed to encircle a ponytail.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 397,510 to Sears discloses an ornamental design for a hair fastener which includes a rectangular shaped configuration consisting of gathered fabric having combs on opposing ends of the underside of the rectangular shaped configuration.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 364,705 to Frame et al discloses an ornamental design for a hair accessory consisting of a circular configuration, which defines a cavity therein. The hair accessory has elastic ring on opposing ends thereof for receiving a strand of hair.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing, there is an ongoing research effort to produce new and novel hair accessories for both male and female individuals.
The present invention resides in a hair fastening and ornamental device for securing strands of hair in place comprising in combination: a flexible, resilient, anchor ring for encircling and holding stands of hair, said flexible, resilient ring having snap on means; and a flexible, elongated, rectangular shaped pony tail holder having securing means on opposite and opposing edges and adjacent to the edges thereof, for removable interconnecting said edges to form a circular configuration of said pony tail holder for holding in place strands of hair, said pony tail holder having an inside section and an outside section and snap on means located on the inside section thereof for being removable attached to the anchor ring.